


Graceful Singing

by Yakitorii



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Established Relationship, M/M, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Xiao Zhan likes singing opera even if he's singing contemporary songs or even pop songs.And Wang Yibo is here to admire him. Like always.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Graceful Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a recent tweet about Xiao Zhan being all cute and chaotic singing high-pitched a pop song.

Xiao Zhan has always been full of admiration for opera singing. Each time he watches shows or movies or series, when a scene depicting opera comes, he would be entranced. If he is slouched down comfortably on the sofa then he would straighten up in interest. Nothing could break his concentration before the end of the sequence. Only then would he lean back and sigh in satisfaction.

Xiao Zhan likes all types of opera, from occidental to traditional. But he particularly likes the Chinese ones because of their costumes. The flowing sleeves, the movements, the position of their hands, the makeup. Everything always looks so graceful ! And their singing techniques are just wonderful ! High pitched but not too strident. It shows how the singers are in control of their breath and of their voices. Even when they move, there is no hitch in their singing.

So yes, from a young age Xiao Zhan has tried to imitate those actors and singers.

Unfortunately, he has been gifted to naturally be clumsy. Whatever he does, he can't be as graceful as them. He can't even divide his attention between moving his legs while singing and moving his arms without tripping on thin air !

He is not thick skinned enough to remember what happened when he had tried to add long sleeves while practicing an opera piece he watched !

Oh the tumble he took...

No matter how many times he tried, he could only accept this is not for clumsy him.

Disappointing really.

He can only watch wistfully as others perform in full attire. Sometimes, though, when he is alone and guaranteed not to be surprised by anyone, he will sing opera pieces and add on those flowing and graceful gestures with his hands.

Of course, it is still impossible for him to use his legs so he has abandoned the idea. At least this way, he doesn't trip and sustains no injuries. It really is embarrassing how clumsy he is ! And it gets worse when he is flustered.

So of course, his boyfriend, Wang Yibo constantly tries to do so.

The younger man would say or do something provocative and Xiao Zhan, innocent Xiao Zhan whom would be passing by or just occupying himself, would get so flustered that his clumsiness would get to such inhumane level that he would trip or fall down. And then Wang Yibo would be here to catch him and tease him.

Is that annoying pest even human ?!

Always plying him with snacks and takeout, clothes and shoes.

It is not like as a grown man Xiao Zhan can't buy those things for himself, humpf !

...

But it still was charming...

When he thinks about those caring gestures, Xiao Zhan is helpless

He sighs with infatuation and thinks how lucky he is for having such a good boyfriend. How can he not fall deeper in love ? Even when this lover is being stubborn !

Insisting he was cute or pretty or beautiful...

Just thinking about those instances, a blush creeps on his cheeks.

 _'Hehe'_ a soft giggle makes its way out of his throat and Xiao Zhan cups his burning cheeks. A smitten smile has long taken its place on his lips.

Every time he thinks about Wang Yibo, he wants to burst out and sing. So that is what he does.

He mixes contemporary songs with traditional technique making the original tone of the song high pitched. And when he sings, the smile on his face can't disappear. It only gets bigger.

And then, as he is immersed in the high pitched tone of the song, his brain starts to treat the song as an opera piece and unconsciously his fingers then his hands begin to move.

His rendition of these popular songs is deeply hidden from the others, not even Wang Yibo knows he sings them this way. It is not that he is ashamed but it is a weird way to parody songs.

And not everyone likes high pitched notes.

And the way his upper body moves may be a little too much.

Ok fine.

Xiao Zhan is just not feeling confident and his self-esteem is a little low.

Wang Yibo is out and about not getting back before long, Xiao Zhan is home where no one can see or hear him. There is no need for the former to know as Xiao Zhan only performs this way when no one is around anyway.

Closing his eyes, Xiao Zhan concentrates on the lyrics and on his technique letting his arms move on their own.

This is the sight to which Wang Yibo goes back. Staying at the threshold of the door leading to the living room, Wang Yibo watches his lover passionately sing in a way he has never heard him do.

The way those slender fingers and dainty hands move enchant Wang Yibo.

Bathed in the golden rays of the afternoon sun, Xiao Zhan looks otherworldly. Confronted with this blessed scene, Wang Yibo feels the need to kneel and worship this immortal deity.

Usually, Wang Yibo doesn't have opera near his heart but it suits so well Xiao Zhan he can't help but want more opportunities to listen to his boyfriend sing this way again.

His lover constantly looks handsome but today, he looks remarkably beautiful. Wang Yibo thinks Xiao Zhan will look even lovelier clothed in red robes with flowing sleeves. He imagines his delicate lover dancing strikingly to some traditional music, singing with his beautiful voice and using the sleeves to entice and charm him.

 _'Delicious.'_ Wang Yibo decides that he will try to someday get Xiao Zhan to perform this.

_'But no one will ever see this !'_

He will jealously guard this experience and allow no-one to even think about it.

BaoBao is his !

As he shelves this marveling idea in a corner of his brain, he is just in time to see Xiao Zhan take several steps. He tenses in preparedness to catch his clumsy boyfriend as he knows how uncoordinated he is.

It is baffling how Xiao Zhan's long legs have difficulties to keep up with the other parts of his body.

And just as he predicts and fears, the other man stumbles over his own feet. Taken by surprise, the song comes to a strangled end while his arms whirlwind to try and recover his equilibrium. Sadly, this contributes to making him uncoordinated and falling is just the endgame.

Having opened wide his eyes in his surprise, Xiao Zhan closed them tightly again when he sees his impending fall coming. But he is startled again when he feels arms coming around him and helping him stay upright.

“Yibo !”

Said man exhales in relief. "Be careful BaoBao! Are you hurt ?"

He doesn't wish to let go after this fright yet he detaches himself from the singer.

Surveying Xiao Zhan's face, Wang Yibo lets his hands roam over his torso and arms.

"I'm fine ! You caught me in time. Though if you weren't here and I still fell down, it would not really have hurt as it's not high." Xiao Zhan smiles as he caresses his boyfriend's cheeks.

Sighing in relief, Wang Yibo can't help but playfully scold him. "How can you be graceful one moment and then clumsy the next ? You have to be careful!"

"I didn't mean to fall, I don't know what happened..." Xiao Zhan pouts when he hears the other pointing out his huge flaw.

Smiling softly, Wang Yibo embraces Xiao Zhan's small waist. "I'm glad you're not hurt. But my BaoBao is so clumsy~"

Chuckling, Xiao Zhan encircles Yibo's neck with his arms "I have you here to take care of me and catch me when I fall. Yibo is the best boyfriend ever~"

The grin on Wang Yibo's face takes on an edge of mischief.

"Yes, I'm so lucky. I caught a god in my arms while he fell from grace"

"Nya~ Wang Yibo, are you even human ?! Be kinder~"

Xiao Zhan's whole face flushes a crimson red and he uses a fist to softly hit the other on his shoulder.

"So cute my BaoBao! He is worthy of being in the ranks of immortals~" Wang Yibo kisses Xiao Zhan on one red ear.

Faced with Yibo's flirting, Xiao Zhan can only emit a little squeal of embarrassment and tighten his hold on the other, flattening his fist so to press his palm on his lover's shoulder.

"BaoBao." Yibo's voice lowers to become intimate as his breath fans against the shell of Xiao Zhan's ear.

He then kisses Xiao Zhan's tip of the ear. "Even if you become an immortal filled with grace, I will always take care of you and be by your side."

Having said that, Wang Yibo licks then nips the flesh under his lips.

"Ngh, Bo-ge~" Xiao Zhan breathes out "not immortal, only want to be with Bo-ge."

His panting gets heavier as he basks in the other's love. Wang Yibo hummed while he takes in his mouth Xiao Zhan's ear lobe and gnaws on it gently.

"Good. You are mine. My BaoBao."

He doesn't even bother to keep the possessiveness and assertiveness out of his voice.

"Yes~ yours~ Zhan Zhan is all Bo-ge's~ only Bo-ge's~" with his head feeling stuffy, Xiao Zhan can only murmur and repeat what he hears.

Hearing Xiao Zhan's calls, Wang Yibo is infinitely satisfied and touches the interior of Xiao Zhan's ear with the tip of his tongue. He feels Xiao Zhan weakens at the knees and tightens his hold on the man's waist.

Xiao Zhan fists his hands into the other's top and holds on for dear life. It is always like that.

Yibo can easily make him forget about anything but him and what he does to his body. Xiao Zhan loves the way Yibo can play his body like the fiddle and create flames of lust through his body.

Wang Yibo lets out a low growl when he hears his BaoBao moans out in his ear.

"Gege~"


End file.
